Bedrest
by EinsamerWolf328
Summary: Blake gets sick and Ruby takes care of her. Ruby/Blake


**Bedrest**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

Blake was sitting on the couch in the dorm their team had been assigned after initiation, reading a book. Something was stirring in her stomache and and she found it a bit hard to concentrate. Yang was out with her friends and Weiss made a habit of staying out of their dorm as much as possible to keep away from them. Ruby was currently sitting on the couch with Blake and polishing Crescent Rose when she suddenly looked up and came uncomfortably close.

"Uh, Ruby, that's a bit close."

"You're red."

"Huh?"

"Do you feel sick?" Ruby asked as she placed her hand on the back of Blake's head and pulled her forward until their foreheads touched.

Suddenly, Blake felt very hot and dizzy and everything just went dark.

(**)

_It was a dark, cold winter night. A small black-haired girl was walking along the street, dragging a black furry tail behind her. Tears were flowing down her cheeks, turning them red and causing an agonizing sting. She suddenly stopped when she noticed a dog slowly walking towards her growling. But then it stopped when it caught the scent of its own kind from her. It then walked over to her and licked her cheek. She started petting it and smiled._

(**)

She felt hot. Opening her eyes felt like the hardest thing she ever had to do. When she finally did, she looked around. She was in her room, snuggled up in her bed. There was something wet on her forehead. She could hear the door opening and turned to it to see Ruby enter the room.

"Ah, good, you're awake," the younger said relieved.

"Wha- what happened?" Blake said weakly.

"You've got a fever and passed out. I tucked you into bed and took your temperature. Hang on." Ruby turned around and vanished. After a few moments, she came back, holding a platter, which she placed in front of Blake. There was a bowl of steaming soup with a spoon and a glass of orange juice. "When you're sick, you need lots of rest and fluids. Eat up and then go back to sleep."

Blake looked up at Ruby, who had a beaming smile on her face, and then looked back at the platter.

"Oh, wait," Ruby said as she propped Blake up in a sitting position. She then sat down on the edge of the bed, took a spoonful of soup and let it to Blake's mouth, who slowly accepted it. She continued to feed Blake like that until there was nothing left. She then got up and took the platter away. She came back and laid Blake back down. "Sleep tight, Blake," Ruby said as she placed a kiss on Blake's cheek. Blake looked after the young girl as she left the room before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

(**)

"_What about the people on the train?"_

"_What about them?" Adam responded coldly. Years of discrimination had removed any regard for human life. Suddenly, the giant guard lowered itself from the ceiling and attacked them._

_It was a harsh fight, but eventually, they defeated it. But Blake had had enough. Of the White Fang and of Adam. Killing innocent people just because of the crimes of their employers was not her idea of making the world a better place. She had to find her own way._

"_Goodbye." With that, she sliced the connection of the two carts, leaving Adam behind._

(**)

Blake slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and raised her hand to her forehead, then removed the wet cloth Ruby had apparently placed there. She smiled fondly at the thought of redhead. Then she noticed that she was in her pajamas, yet she distinctly remembered being in her regular clothes when she passed out.

In that moment, the door opened and Ruby entered. "Ah, you're awake again. How are you?"

"Did you change my clothes?"

"Oh, yes. It just didn't seem right putting you to bed in your regular clothes, so I changed you into your pajamas." This made Blake blush and even Ruby blushed a bit. "It was kinda hard and your tail constantly tickled my nose. That didn't make it easier." This embarrassed Blake at first, but the mental image of her tail tickling Ruby preoccupied her mind. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Still a little dizzy."

"That's okay. You want something? A glass of water?"

"Sure," Blake agreed. Ruby nodded with a beaming smile and walked off. Blake suddenly got this warm feeling in her chest and smiled.

Ruby quickly returned with a glass of water and handed it to Blake. "Want me to read you something?"

"Okay," Blake agreed to the sudden offer, "where's my book?"

"Ah, it's right here," Ruby replied, picking it up from the small table next to Blake's bed and opening it up. "Page 58, right?"

Blake nodded. "Second paragraph."

Ruby nodded and started to read. Blake tried to focus on the story, but constantly found herself distracted by Ruby's voice and face as she read.

"Thanks, Ruby," Blake said after some time. "I feel kinda spoiled."

"Oh, don't mention. This simply how my mom used to treat me when I was sick."

"I see," Blake said, a sad expression appearing on her face.

"Didn't your mom do the same for you?" Ruby asked, noticing the expression.

"No," Blake answered coldly. "My mother hated me for being a fauna. One day, she threw me out into the snow, probably hoping I would freeze to death. I think I was six."

She suddenly an immense warmth as Ruby hugged her. "Blake, that's horrible." She sounded like she was crying. Blake gently stroked her back, unsure of how deal with the sudden embrace.

After a while, Ruby pulled back. "I'm sorry, it's just...I can't imagine someone doing that to their own child. That's just horrible," she said with a snivel, wiping her tears away.

"Remember what I told you the first night we were here?" Blake asked. "Life isn't a fairytale."

"And I said we're here to make it better," Ruby replied. "I want to make your life better, Blake. You deserve a better life."

"Don't say that," Blake replied harshly. "You barely know me."

"I know you good enough to know I like you."

Blake stared into Ruby's eyes. She was completely serious. For some reason, it made Blake smile. "Thank you, Ruby. I like you, too."

Ruby smiled and gently pushed Blake down. "Alright, time to sleep," she said as she gently tucked Blake in and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Sleep tight."

"Mhm."

Ruby then got up and left the room. Blake rose her hand and slowly ran her fingers across the spot on her forehead that Ruby kissed. She closed her eyes asleep with a smile on her face.

(**)

_The vast amount of cherry-blossoms looked like a pink sky. The little, black-haired girl sat under one of the trees, just staring at the ground, tears rolling down her cheek. Suddenly, she was covered in a shadow and looked up. A small girl with red hair was standing in front of her, smiling gently. She then knelt down and slowly extended her hand towards the black-haired girl. However, she cringed, causing the redhead to stop and smile reassuringly. She then continued to reach for the other girl, who just watched the hand this time. As it reached her cheek, the redhead wiped away her tears. She then cupped the black-haired girl's face with both hands and looked into her eyes with a smile, causing her to return it. Then, the redhead slowly pulled the other girl's head towards her and pressed her lips against hers. At first, the black-haired girl struggled, but then gave in and kissed her back._

(**)

Blake shot up out of her sleep and touched her lips, blushing furiously. She then shook her head and the blush faded. She then smelt something that made her mouth water. She got out of bed, opened the door and followed the smell. It lead her to the kitchen, where Ruby was standing in front of the stove.

"Ruby?" The redhead turned around, holding a platter of freshly baked, steaming cookies in her gloves hands.

"Ah, Blake!" She exclaimed excitedly. "You're up!"

"Mhm," Blake replied, not taking her eyes off the cookies.

Ruby followed her gaze. "Want some?"

Blake just nodded.

"Alright. Sit down, I'll bring them to you in a second."

Blake sat down at kitchen table and watched as Ruby put the cookies on a plate, then took a glass from a cupboard, took the milk carton from the refrigerator and poured it into the glass. After putting the carton back, she took the plate and glass to the table and placed it in front of Blake, who immediately started shoving them in her mouth and washing them down with the milk.

After she was done, she wiped her mouth and looked over at Ruby, who was sitting across from her, resting her head on her palm.

"Sorry, I was really hungry," Blake said, looking down.

"I noticed. It's okay, I can just make another batch." With that she got up and was about to leave.

"Ruby!" Blake exclaimed, startling the redhead a bit. Blake now had a soft blush on her face. "You...you said you wanted to make my life better. But you already are." She looked away. "My life is better just for having you in it." She got up and cupped Ruby's cheek with her right hand. "I really do like you."

"Blake." Ruby was also blushing now.

Slowly, they closed the distance between their faces until their lips met. As they kissed, Blake rose her other hand to Ruby's face while Ruby wrapped her arms around Blake.

After a while, they finally broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes, smiling.

Suddenly, the door to their dorm smashed open, startling them. "Yooohooooo," came Yang's enthusiastic greeting. "Sis, where are you?"

Ruby quickly left the kitchen. "I'm here," she said, waving at her sister.

"Ah, good. Could you make me something to eat? I'm starving."

"Sure thing, sis," Ruby said, walking back into the kitchen and looking at Blake.

"Guess we'll have to continue later," Blake said as she left.

Ruby then went on to cooking while humming cheerfully.


End file.
